Camping Trip
by Sadie Bautista
Summary: Full Summary inside! Pretty much a WWE camping trip from Hell! Wrestlig AU w appearances by Batista, Randy Orton, Kane, Undertaker, The Hardys, Mickie James and Candice Michelle as well as OCs. Cowritten with Madelina
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two escaped convicts, two lovers on a romantic getaway, two best friends celebrating graduation from college with their boyfriends, two women just wanting to be together without the hassle of being judged and two men forced to work on their off day one hectic camping trip. Horror/ Romance/ Action/ Adventure. Rated M for violence, sexual content, and strong language.

Chapter 1

The day seemed perfect for camping as four friends sped along the interstate in a sleek black Ford Mustang GT convertible, the top down in the beautiful weather. The sun glittered through the thickening trees around the road, the humidity barely hidden by the breeze filtering through the leaves. Loud rock music blared from the Mustang's speakers, drowning out the twittering birds and rustling trees.

"Oh this trip is going to rock!" Vivian Phelps grinned from the passenger seat, her eyes on her boyfriend, Bobby Mitchell, in the driver's seat. "We're finally done school for life!"

Bobby grinned, his crystal blue eyes bright in the sunlight, "Any trip with you rocks, baby."

A delighted smile spread across Vivian's face and she pecked him on the cheek happily before turning to her best friend sitting in the back seat. "So, Genevieve, are you excited or what?"

Genevieve Spenser nodded her reply, cuddling up close her own boyfriend, Aiden Morrow, "Wake me up when we get there, I'm exhausted."

Aiden ran his tanned fingers through Gen's hair, a relaxed expression on his handsome face, "Don't get over excited, Viv, you might hurt yourself."

Vivian pouted, punching Aiden's arm playfully before turning back around to stare out the windshield as Bobby sang along to the music blasting from his car.

* * *

"John, are you sure you know where you're going?" Ashley Harris questioned, glancing over John's shoulder to read the map he was studying.

"Yes, Ash, relax," he sighed, folding up the map and tucking it in the glove box.

Ashley rested her chin on his shoulder, kissing his jaw gently. John turned his head to catch her lips before she pulled away and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you more, John Cena," Ashley smiled, pecking him again before falling back into her seat behind him with a sigh. "How long until we get to our cabin?"

"About another half hour," John replied, glancing at his watch before returning his gaze to the road. "Just chill."

* * *

"I can't believe you got us lost, Randy," Dave Batista growled as the two men trudged through the thick woods, the sun still high in the sky.

"Well, it's not my fault the car died," Randy Orton grumbled, glancing at his watch. "We're supposed to be there right now, you know. That's what they get for sending us on this stupid trip today anyway. We're supposed to be off."

Dave rolled his eyes and shoved past Randy, pushing his way deeper into the thick. He glanced around the low bushes and underbrush before pausing, his brown eyes falling on a stump a few feet away.

"Alright we past this stump eight times already. If we go in one more damn circle I'm going to seriously injure you, Randal."

Cowering slightly, Randy held his hands up in surrender, pulling the map he had been using out of his back pocket. "Okay, then let's go this way, maybe we can hit the camp ground going west."

Dave watched for a moment as Randy poked his way toward a willow to his left. He shook his head and followed, shoving branches and leaves out of his way in pure irritation.

* * *

The camp ground sat secluded almost eight miles from the interstate in a small clearing in the woods. Five cabins sat around a lake, the atmosphere peaceful in the evening sunlight. The reflection of the sunset rippled on the lakes surface, only broken as a woman surfaced, her long hair dripping down her tanned back.

"Come on Candice the water's perfect!" Mickie called, eyeing her girlfriend from the shore. "It's lonely in here."

Candice looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, "Mickie, we've only been here two days, there's plenty of time to get in the water."

Mickie pouted as she made her way up the bank toward her cabin. She paused at the sound of tires on gravel and frowned, her eyes turning to the parking lot a few yards away where a black Lincoln Navigator had just pulled in. The frown turned to a scowl when a man stepped out of the driver's side, what looked to be his wife climbing out of the back seat.

"Hurry up John, I'm exhausted," Ashley whined, grabbing her suitcases from the back seat and turning toward the cabins. "Looks like we've got company."

"What?" John poked his head around the trunk of his truck, his gaze following his wife's to the lake. A smile crossed his boyish face before he could help it, two women were lounging by the lake and by the looks of it, they were hot.

"Well it shouldn't be so bad, hun, they look welcoming," John smiled, following Ashley toward one of the cabins.

Mickie rested her hands on her hips as she watched the couple choose their cabin. The man hastily made his way over to her after dropping his bags, his blue eyes eagerly taking in her wet appearance. Mickie frowned as he sized her up and stepped away from him angrily.

"Who the hell are you? We're supposed to have this ground to ourselves!" she demanded.

John looked taken aback for a moment, surprised that this gorgeous woman was angry. He swallowed hard and held out his hand, "I'm John Cena, my wife Ashley and I are enjoying our honeymoon here. We were under the same impression. I guess we'll just have to live with it, huh?"

Mickie bit her lip, swallowing her anger. She nodded curtly and took John's offered hand, "I'm Mickie James, that's my girlfriend Candice Michelle. It's best you stay out of our way, John. We're not very fond of men."

An excited gleam lit John's eyes at her comment but he nodded, keeping his best serious face. Mickie pulled her hand from his grip and jogged away toward Candice, joining her on the towel she was laying on in front of their cabin. John watched for a moment as the two women kissed, his excitement getting the better of him. He turned on his heel and skipped pack to his own cabin, a jovial look on his face.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Ashley demanded, looking up at him from her suitcase.

"Lesbians," John grinned. "Those two are lesbians!"

Ashley could not help but roll her eyes, clearly not amused by this point, "Perfect. You even go near them again and I'll castrate you with a dull spoon."

The smile instantly disappeared from John's face, replacing with that of sheer terror. He glanced around him nervously before shuffling across the room to unpack his own suitcase. Ashley let her own smirk spread across her face before returning to her unpacking in silence.

* * *

Flashing red lights and sirens filled the still air around the Pennsylvania State Penitentiary. Guards and officers rushed through the corridors, prisoners hanging over the bars of their cells trying to get a glimpse of the action. Outside the gates two men lurked, waiting for the perfect moment to escape. A smile spread across the lead man's face, his mismatched blue eyes glinting evilly through a warped black and red mask. He nodded over his shoulder to the man crouched behind him, the two slinking off into the pitch darkness and out of sight.

* * *

"Hey John, I bet you fifty bucks you can't catch a fish," Ashley grinned, her eyes gleaming in the campfire she, John, Mickie and Candice now sat around, all enjoying the clear evening.

John puffed out his chest, his eyes flicking to Candice and Mickie before returning to his wife, "Oh really? Watch this!"

In one swift movement John jumped to his feet, pulling off the t-shirt he donned. Both Mickie and Candice 'oohed' respectively at his toned and muscular abdomen, making Ashley bristle. She glared at them as John lumbered toward the lake, diving into the chilly water. He popped up seconds later, shaking the water from his hair, a fish flopping between his hands.

"How's that for fishing," he raised his eyebrows at Ashley, a haughty look on his face.

There was a moment's hesitation while John fought to keep the fish in his hands before it shot three more feet in the air, plunking back into the water below. Ashley let out a triumphant laugh and got to her feet, placing her hands on her hips.

"I told you, you can't fish for shit!"

"Fuck you!" John yelled back, splashing toward the edge of the lake.

Ashley gaped at him for a moment before turning to Candice and Mickie, a sly smirk on her face, "You keep talking like that you won't get any tonight. I'm about to get busy with these Lesbians."

John paused for a moment and grinned eagerly, "Really?"

"Are you serious? Okay," Candice smiled, her eyes roving over Ashley's form.

Glancing around at all the eyes on her, Ashley shook her head in disgust, "Are you crazy? No! Fuck that!"

Mickie and Candice shared an identical disappointed face before returning to the entertainment for the night. John had begun to wade deeper into the water, getting himself soaked to the bone. Ashley watched with growing amusement as her husband tripped, falling face first into the water. She waited for a second before he popped up again, this time with a fish secure in both hands.

"What now, woman! I win!" he laughed, jogging out of the water.

"Yeah you win for now, but we'll see about later," Ashley growled under her breath, her attention quickly diverted to the loud sound of rock music coming from the parking lot.

Four men and women climbed out of the convertible, their laughter echoing in the darkness. They all grabbed their belongings from the trunk before making their way to the campsite. John moved up beside his wife, curiosity and intrigue on his face.

"Wow, this place is beautiful," Vivian eyed the cabins, her eyes stopping on John. "Hello!"

John eyed her appearance warily, taking in her mousy brown hair and thin frame clad in a stylish turquoise halter top and white skirt, white strappy sandals on her feet. He forced a smile and held his hand out to her, noticing her hand entwined with the man standing behind her, his face slightly hidden in shadow, but his blue eyes clear in the firelight.

"I'm John Cena, and this is my wife, Ashley. Over there are Candice and Mickie," he pointed, the two women waving politely, although both looking slightly angered by the arrival of more men.

"I'm Vivian Phelps and this is my boyfriend Bobby Mitchell," Vivian grinned, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "And that's Genevieve, Genny for short, and her boyfriend Aiden."

"Nice to meet you" chorused through the campsite before the group settled in around the fire, Bobby and Aiden dropping their bags in one of the empty cabins before returning to the group. While Vivian chose to take a seat beside Mickie, Genny decided to snuggle up to Aiden, resting her head on his chest to keep comfortable. Bobby took a seat beside Candice, his eyes roving over her figure with high interest.

"You got a staring problem or something?" Mickie demanded as Bobby tried to sneak a glance down Candice's shirt.

"What? No!" he sat back hurriedly, catching a hurt look from Vivian across the way.

"Then keep those wandering eyes to yourself," Mickie growled, her eyes instantly returning to Vivian's chest.

"I'd say the same myself," Bobby advised, although his tone sounded much more playful than warning.

The two women glared at him and he flashed a pearly white grin, leaning close to Candice's ear, "What do you say I join you two later, you can show me some of your tricks," he winked greedily.

A gasp from Vivian broke Candice's interested yet disgusted glare and the two turned to look up. Vivian had jumped to her feet, her hazel eyes furious. She stomped over to Bobby, smacking him hard across the face and trudging away toward the cabin.

Bobby gaped as his girlfriend pouting a few feet away in the darkness, his tanned face contorted with a frown. Candice grinned with satisfaction and leaned close to Bobby, mirth in her brown eyes.

"Serves you right, we wouldn't let you join us even if you were the last man on earth. We don't do the penis thing, sorry."

Bobby turned his gape on Candice while the group laughed the noise only to be cut short with rustling and loud cursing from the woods. The entire group quieted as two men stepped from the brush, one carrying a large walking stick, the other grumbling under his breath. Genny sat up with interest as they neared the campfire, a smirk crossing her face at their appearance.

"Can't believe you got us into this fucknig mess," Dave muttered, pulling a leaf from his hair, his bare, sweat coated chest glistening in the firelight.

Vivian paused as well, her pout disappearing as her eyes fell on the two men. She returned to the group, sitting down next to Genny and Aiden to get a closer look.

"Who are you?" John was the first to break the awkward moment.

Dave took a moment to study the group, taking in Mickie and Candice, their arms wrapped around each other tightly, John and Ashley and the four graduates, his eyes resting longest on Genny. He flashed her a shielded smile before turning back to John to answer his question.

"I'm Dave Batista, and that idiot over there is Randy Orton. Our car broke down on the freeway a few miles back so we had to walk here," he explained. "Who are you?"

Vivian instantly got to her feet, her eyes on Randy as he joined the group at Dave's side. "I'm Vivian and that's my best friend Genevieve," she began, Genny waving to catch Dave's attention. "And that's John, Ashley, Mickie, and Candice."

Each person waved, smiled or nodded respectively, Mickie and Candice looking the most disappointed in the bunch. Bobby and Aiden shared an annoyed glance as Vivian sat down, both standing up and puffing their chests out. Dave could not help but be amused at the two men, they barely measured up to his 6'5" frame, let alone neither of them had half his muscle and yet they both stood before him trying and failing to look tough.

"As Vivie so lovingly forgot, I'm Bobby Mitchell," he growled, holding his hand out to Randy, his glare a bit too intense for the situation. "Her boyfriend."

Randy shook Bobby's hand, a slightly confused look on his face. His eyes flicked to Vivian as the handshake ended and he froze, instantly knowing what the tough act was all about. In Randy's eyes, Vivian was a perfect specimen of womanhood. Flawless curves, a bright smile, sizeable chest. She was flawless, a perfect piece of meat for him to chew on until he left camp.

"I'm Aiden Morrow, Genny's my girl," Aiden then stepped up to the two, thrusting his hand into Dave's and squeezing it as hard as he could as they shook hands. "You even come near her I'll kill you," he whispered before pulling away.

Genny rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips in clear annoyance. Aiden always wanted to be the tough guy, strutting around with Bobby, his head held high like he owned the place. In reality, Genny knew she wore the pants in the relationship. Even though he punched her around when he got angry, it was only because he knew she could twist him up into more knots than a funnel cake on crack.

Dave and Randy took a seat around the fire, Dave taking a seat across from Genny, Randy sitting next to Vivian. Bobby frowned, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend and pulling her close to him. Vivian fought against his forceful gesture, pushing him away hard, a frown creasing her face. To break the awkward moment, Mickie jumped to her feet, handing out a round of beers from the cooler by the fire. She then glanced around at everyone around the fire and grinned.

"So, who's up for a lap dance?"

Both Bobby and Aiden's hands shot into the air eagerly, waving and wriggling to catch Mickie's attention. She blatantly ignored them, her dark eyes falling outside the firelight on two hulking forms just out of sight. Everyone's eyes were on her as she moved up to them. She reached forward, pulling the two men into the light. Vivian let out a small shriek at their appearance. Both were clad in dark clothing, one had a twisted black and red mask hiding his face. The only things visible besides his mouth were two mismatched piercing blue eyes. The other looked twice as menacing, his face contorted in a miserable frown, his blue-gray eyes flicking over everyone, his large arms covered in tattoos, and his short red hair covered by a black and white bandanna.

"When did you two get here?" Mickie questioned, offering them a seat.

"Half hour ago," the second man growled, grabbing a beer.

"And your names are…?" Candice asked, a slightly spooked look on her face.

"I'm Mark, that's Kane," he growled, his eyes cold as ice.

Vivian narrowed her eyes as she watched Kane grab a beer and sit down outside the ring of rocks surrounding the fire, the flames casting flickering shadows across her face. She shivered when their eyes met and turned back to the fire.

"So Mark, how about a lap dance, looks like you haven't had any for a long time," Mickie pressed, winking at him and running a finger over his arm.

Mark shot her the coldest, meanest death glare the group had ever seen and sat down next to his companion. Mickie swallowed hard and sunk back onto the rock with Candice, the color drained from her face. The rest of the group sat silently for a moment, recovering from the sudden appearance of Kane and Mark. John broke the silence, popping open his fifth beer and downing half of it. Ashley watched his eyes glaze over from the alcohol and shook her head, knowing he was about to do something utterly embarrassing.

"So, who here knows Kumbiyah?" he asked, his words slightly slurred together.

"We do!" Randy and Dave both grinned, all three buzzed from the beer.

Vivian grinned when John and Randy both joined hands, their eyes completely glazed, rocking side to side as John began to sing the song. Genny rolled her eyes as Dave joined in, humming with the two men, who were singing completely off pitch.

"If you don't shut the fuck up!" Ashley growled, throwing a rock at John, hitting him in the forehead.

"Ow! Damn woman!" he yelped, rubbing his head. Ashley laughed and winked at him as he massaged the spot the rock hit. John got to his feet, grabbing another beer and moving toward their cabin.

Ashley followed her husband with her eyes as he disappeared into the cabin, shutting the door with a snap behind him. She waited curiously, watching the door cautiously, knowing he was going to do something she knew he would never do sober. To everyone's amusement the door swung open to reveal and almost naked John, clad in nothing but a black man-thong.

Vivian's jaw dropped as John made his way back into the firelight, his gold pimp shoes shining and the afro on his head wobbling. Ashley bit her lip to restrain herself from smacking him as he danced stupidly in front of her. Candice and Mickie both jumped to their feet, dancing with him and sparking Ashley's temper. She growled and shoved them away from him, grabbing his hand, and pulling him toward the cabin.

"Go Ashley!" Genny cheered.

She grinned devilishly and winked over her shoulder. "Get your dumb ass in the cabin!" she ordered to John, pushing him in ahead of her. He grinned excitedly and she slammed the door, shutting out the cheers and whoops from the campfire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning was quiet around the campsite, the cabins dark as the sun rose over the trees surrounding the cabins. The yellows and oranges of the sunrise mixed with the light blue of the sky, reflecting off the lake surface. Dave sat at the edge, digging designs in the sand, enjoying the morning. He sighed, tossing the stick into the water with a 'plunk'.

"What are you doing out here alone?" a female voice broke Dave from his incoherent thoughts.

He turned to see Genny making her way over to him, her thin frame clad in a baggy sweatshirt and short shorts. She sat down next to him, pulling her knees to her chest and looking out over the lake.

"Good morning," Dave nodded, grabbing another stick to poke the sand.

"So, what brought you and Randy to the campsite?" Genny plucked up the conversation, running her fingers through her dark hair absently.

"Work," he sighed halfheartedly. "Our company sent us on a trip to Pittsburgh and the car broke down in the interstate, so we're not going to make that meeting. We were supposed to be off anyway but my boss is a prick and he's got something against Randy and I so he chose us to go on our rare day off."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Gen muttered, tracing her finger through her own patch of sand. "Well, on the bright side you get to stay here with this odd group of people instead. I'm here celebrating graduation from college. Should be a lot more fun than doing business."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Vivian yawned and stretched, glancing around her bedroom she shared with Bobby. He still lay knocked out beside her, snoring loudly, his breath still heavy with beer. She made a face and hopped out of bed, jumping quickly in the shower and getting cleaned up. It took her almost an hour to figure out what she wanted to wear, finally going with a yellow polo and matching yellow and white plaid mini skirt. She slipped on a pair of white flip-flops and left the cabin munching on a granola bar.

"Good morning beautiful," Randy jogged over to her, his shirt flung over his shoulder and his toned chest glistening with sweat.

Vivian eyed him with interest, momentarily forgetting she had a boyfriend, "Good morning, Randy. Where'd you go?"

"Just for a short jog," he winked, resting his hand on the small of her back. "I've been running behind on my exercise lately."

Vivian raised her eyebrows in interest, a sly smile crossing her face. She moistened her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, excitement shooting through her with every touch of his fingertips against her back.

"Is that so? Well, with a body like that," she eyed his abs again, tracing her finger down his chest, "I—"

"Vivie! What the fuck are you doing?" Bobby's voice cut her off in mid sentence and she jumped and spun around, suddenly tense.

"I- I was just," she stuttered, stepping away from Randy innocently.

Bobby grabbed her roughly by the front of her shirt, pushing her toward the cabin. She stumbled, scraping her knee on the ground. Randy rushed forward to help her but Bobby stepped in front of him.

"Go back in the cabin, Vivie, I have to deal with this pussy right now," Bobby said, puffing out his chest and cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Vivian spared Randy a terrified glance before stumbling back into their cabin and slamming the door. The second she was gone Bobby launched himself forward aiming to knock Randy in the side of the head. He side stepped him and grabbed his fist, getting Bobby on the ground in one swift movement.

"Now look where you got yourself, Bobby, on the ground with no way to defend yourself. Maybe if you stopped mistreating the beautiful woman in that cabin that you call your piece of ass, maybe she wouldn't be running to me for the comfort she's not getting from you," Randy snarled in his ear. "Now get the fuck outta here before I do hurt you."

With that Randy let him go and walked away, leaving Bobby alone on the ground, his temper sizzling, not noticing the sadistic grin of Kane as he watched the whole ordeal hidden behind the porch of the cabin, his hand wrapped around his favorite weapon, an axe.

* * *

"Oh God John, faster," Ashley gasped as John slammed her into the wall of their cabin, his back glistening with sweat. He growled into her neck, picking up his pace as his wife gasped for more, her fingers raking over his arms and back leaving long red marks where they scratched.

Ashley let out a moan of pleasure as John crashed his lips to hers forcefully, his hands squeezing her thighs as he pushed against her. She shuddered against him as she climaxed, her warm sex sending John over the edge. He bit down on her lip, pushing harder into her warm wetness, trailing kisses over her sweat soaked chest. He let out a low moan as he climaxed, spreading her legs wider to get one last push in before he was spent. Ashley fell limp against him, gently nibbling his trapezius muscle as they caught their breath.

"I need a nap, woman, you're tiring me out," John laughed, collapsing onto the bed.

Ashley rolled her eyes, pulling on a tank top and underwear. She fell onto the bed next to him, finally able to breathe normally. A scratching noise outside the window caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes, sitting up as John fell asleep, his arm draped across her stomach. Ashley slowly inched toward the window, glancing around only to find the trees rustling in the morning breeze. She shrugged and returned to the bed, snuggling up to John and closing her eyes. Another, louder, thump broke Ashley from her sleepy daze and she jumped at the sound of a knock on the cabin door.

"Who the fuck--?" she muttered, shoving John off of her as he tried to roll on top of her. He hit the floor with a loud thump and woke up as she neared the door.

Pulling it open Ashley gasped at the sight of Bobby, his eyes rolling in the back of his head and his face pale as a ghost. A trickle of blood dripped down the side of his mouth and Ashley jumped back as he fell forward, hitting the floor with a thud, an axe buried almost five inches deep into his back, the blood slowly dripping onto the floor.

"Holy shit!" John exclaimed, jumping almost a foot in the air at the sight.

Ashley slowly moved over to Bobby, a frown creasing her face. She poked his side with her foot, not fully convinced he was really dead. "Come on Bobby, get up, this isn't funny." When he did not move she stepped over him, looking out at the rest of the campsite and seeing everyone doing their usual morning routines. Vivian stepped out of her own cabin looking curious and locked eyes with Ashley.

"Hey, Ash, have you seen Bobby?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sun.

Glancing over her shoulder Ashley nodded, "Yeah, I've seen Bobby all right. He's dead!" she yelled, attracting everyone's attention.

"What?" Vivian jogged over to the front door of Ashley's cabin and she stepped aside to let her see for herself.

"Oh my God!" Vivian shrieked, stumbling away from the door, her face as pale as Bobby's. Randy caught her as she lost her footing, lifting her into his arms to console her.

Gen and Dave both turned to see what was going on as John stumbled out of his cabin pulling on a t-shirt and buttoning his shorts. Ashley calmly found her clothes and pulled them on as well; following John out of the soiled cabin, the carpet now stained with Bobby's still oozing blood.

"What the fuck happened?" Genny asked, eyeing the axe poking from Bobby's back.

"I don't know, one minute I was hearing weird noises outside the window the next Bobby was knocking on our door and he ended up like that," Ashley shrugged. "Some weird shit is going on here."

"Well, we have to be calm if we're going to get out of this shit alive," Genny said firmly, her eyes on Candice and Mickie who were screaming like idiots and running around like two chickens with their heads cut off.

The group watched as Aiden tried to comfort the two women, only seeming to make them scream louder. Vivian gasped and pointed as Mark appeared from the shadows, a sour look on his face and a large piece of wood in his hands. Mickie smacked square into his chest and fell over, shrieking at his massive form. He raised the wood over his head and swung it down, knocking her out cold. Candice let out a terrified shriek of her own and Mark knocked her out as well, leaving a gash just above her eye from the force.

"Oh shit, man," Aiden backed himself into the side of the cabin, his body shaking from head to toe. "C'mon man, I didn't do anything—"

But Mark ignored him, smacking him across the face with the wood, and walking away, his face expressionless as he went. Aiden crumpled to the ground, blood oozing from his mouth from the wood, his eyes flickering closed as he lost consciousness.

The second Mark disappeared all hell broke loose. Dave grabbed Genny, throwing her over his shoulder while Randy clutched Vivian protectively. John took his wife's hand and the six of them booked it into the woods, not even paying attention to any of their things. They ran through underbrush and trees, not caring if they got smacked in the face. Vivian struggled out of Randy's cradle and trudged along with them as fast as she could, frequently getting yelled at by Genny for being two slow. Eventually the group came to a brief stop, John, Randy and Dave running to bushes to heave up whatever was left in their stomachs. All three men soaked in sweat and exhausted. Randy slumped onto a stump, his eyes flickering as his energy waned. Vivian sat beside him, pulling him down so he could rest his head in her lap, stroking his hair soothingly as his eyes flickered closed. Dave flopped onto the grass, his chest still heaving, his breath coming in wheezes as he gasped for air. Genny leaned over him, a look of concern on her face.

"Dave, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, it's just asthma, I'll be fine in a second," he gasped, placing a large hand over his eyes as he continued to wheeze.

Genny glanced around her, studying the plant life on the ground. She moved just out of sight, reappearing with a leaf. She rubbed it between her hands and placed it over Dave's mouth, his wheezing slowing as he breathed in the mint aroma of the leaf. Tossing it away when Dave's breath finally calmed, Genny helped him sit up, taking a seat next to him as John and Ashley spoke quietly nearby.

"We can't stay here much longer, who knows how fast those two lunatics can catch up to us," Genny frowned at Vivian, who was still looking at Randy with doe eyes and lovingly stroking his hair as he slept.

"He's exhausted," she whispered, running her fingers over his cheek gently.

"We're all exhausted, Vivie," Genny shot back. "Either we stay here and die, or we get the fuck out of these damn woods and get some help."

"Then you go, I'll stay here until he wakes up." Vivian whispered, looking back down at Randy.

Genny got to her feet, glancing at John and Ashley, who had stopped talking and were listening to the conversation at hand. Dave got to his feet as well and shook his head.

"All right, if you want to stay here and die, that's fine with me, I'd rather stay alive though," Genny sighed at Vivian's stupidity.

She shot her a glare but stayed put and Dave took Genny's hand, pulling her further into the woods. She watched the four of them go before returning her gaze to Randy who had a smile on his face. He opened his eyes and sat up, catching Vivian off guard.

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered, leaning forward. "We should catch up to them."

"No, we still have a little time," he grinned, placing his hand on her tanned thigh. "Besides, even if we're going to die, at least we'll be making the best of it."

Vivian raised her eyebrows at him, licking her bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. A sly grin spread across Randy's face and he cupped her cheek in his hand, pulling her closer to him. She sucked in her breath as he brushed his lips over hers sending a shiver of excitement up her spine. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his cautiously. Randy slid his tongue across her bottom lip, parting them easily. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth while his hands found their way up her sides. He pulled her onto his lap so she straddled him, pulling her thin frame into his chest.

A rustle brought the two back to reality, Vivian pulling away from Randy, her chest heaving for air. She glanced frantically around her, searching for the source of the noise. Her breath caught in her throat when the rustle sounded closer. Randy tightened his hold on her thighs and she glanced down at him. That's when she saw him. Kane's huge, hulking shadow in the darkness directly behind Randy. Vivian let out a blood-curdling shriek and stumbled backwards as he brought the axe down on Randy's head.

"No! Randy!" she screamed as his body instantly went limp, the blood squirting everywhere. She scrambled to her feet as warm droplets rained all over her, her eyes wide at the sight of Randy, the axe sticking out of the back of his head as the blood streamed over his chest and shoulders. What spooked her most were his eyes, still half open, his mouth wide in shock, his hands limp on his thighs.

Kane looked up with a twisted smile, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment. Vivian backed herself into a tree, shrieking at the feel of the rough bark against her back. Her hand brushed the pocket of her skirt as his mismatched blue eyes bore into her hazel. He took a step toward her and she stumbled back, tripping over a tangle of roots. Kane rushed forward as she fell but Vivian forced herself to stand, her elbows and knees scraped and bleeding. He watched her run off through the thick, her groans of pain and scared breathing echoing in the quiet woods.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A low groan escaped Aiden's lips as he came to, his head throbbing with such force he thought it might just explode. He wiped the crusted blood from his mouth and slowly struggled to his feet with a low cry of pain. His vision swam for a moment and he let the campsite settle before walking. He found Candice sprawled on the ground where Mark left her, a deep gash under her eye from the wood on her skull. He flipped her over and shook her until she woke up, her eyes glazed.

"Aiden," she groaned. "Where's Mickie?"

"I don't know, but she couldn't have gotten far with those two maniacs loose," Aiden helped her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her steady.

Aiden helped Candice toward the fire pit and placed her on a rock to wait for him. He then made his way to the cabins, searching each one and finding it empty.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" he muttered as he came to the last cabin, John and Ashley's.

"Did you find anything?" Candice yelled from her seat, still wiping the dried blood form her cut with a wet cloth she found.

Aiden glanced at her over his shoulder, his face drained of color. She narrowed her eyes at him and got to her feet. Aiden returned his gaze to the inside of the cabin, a slight churning in his stomach at the sight. He found Mickie all right. She had joined Bobby on the floor of the cabin, except her body was in one place, her head in another. Candice let out a terrified shriek at the sight, sinking to the ground as she stared at the large pool of blood on the floor. Aiden glanced around the cabin, almost jumping out of his skin at the sight of Mickie's head, which had rolled into a corner, the eyes wide and the mouth slightly agape, blood splattered all over her face.

A gag wracked Aiden's frame and he grabbed a sobbing, gagging Candice and pulled her out of the cabin. The second he got his voice back, he grabbed her throat angrily, cutting off her loud, bone-chilling screams.

"I swear to God if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll kill you myself," he growled. "The more you shriek like that the faster they'll find us, now shut up!"

Candice clawed at his hand as he squeezed her throat closed, tears streaming down her face as it slowly turned purple. She nodded vigorously, yanking at his hand to let her go. Aiden let her fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air, her long hair hiding her face as she sucked in as much air as she could.

"Get up, we have to get out of here before those two freaks come back," Aiden ordered, grabbing Candice's arm forcefully and yanking her to her feet.

She gasped, her brown eyes as wide as dinner plates as she gaped at something over his shoulder. He followed her gaze, turning slowly to see what she was staring at and let out a panicked yell of his own.

* * *

The leaves of the trees ripped at Vivian's clothes and hair as she tore through the woods. The image of Randy stained before her eyes as she ran, helplessly searching for the rest of the group. As she pushed through a clump of underbrush, she smacked into someone's back, falling backwards with a thump.

Dave spun around when something rocketed into him from behind, relieved at the sight of Vivian on the ground, her face smeared with dirt and tears and her hair messy. She was shaking from head to toe and looked like she was about to pass out. He helped her to her feet as Genny, John and Ashley stopped walking, all turning to see what the hold up was.

"Where's Randy?" Genny demanded forcefully, wiping a line of sweat from her face.

"H-he," Vivian stuttered, her voice trembling as much as her terrified body. "He's d-dead."

Genny grabbed her best friend by the shoulders and shook her, "Where's Kane?"

"S-somewhere i-in t-the woods. I think I lost him though," she choked out.

Genny spared Dave a glance over Vivian's shoulder and the two nodded. As if they could all read Genny's mind the five rocketed further through the woods, the sound of cars greeting their ears. Dave pushed ahead of the group and stopped when he stumbled onto the freeway, his car still sitting on the side of the road where he and Randy left it the day before. Vivian and Genny caught up to him, both breathing heavily from running. A thump behind them made the three turn to see Ashley on the ground, her face in a pile of leaves, John laughing hysterically at his wife.

"She tripped," he gasped as he held his hand out to her to help her up.

Ashley glared at him, smacking him upside the head and making him howl in pain, "That's for being a dumb ass."

"Ow," he whined, following Dave toward the black Chevy Trailblazer sitting on the side of the road.

"Maybe this baby will start now," Dave muttered, pulling the driver's side door open and searching his pockets for his keys. "Shit, I left them in the cabin. Who knows how to hot wire a car?"

With a smug smile on her face Genny stepped forward with her hand raised. Dave flashed her a curious look but hopped out of the driver's seat, letting her get in instead. Vivian looked shocked at her friend and she laughed.

"I may look innocent, but I've dated some guys who needed me to help out. Aiden taught me how to hot wire," she explained, leaning toward the steering wheel and working her magic.

With a roar the engine started and a happy grin spread across Dave's face. He kissed her happily, catching her off guard. She bit her lip as the group climbed into the car and she pulled off the side of the road, happy that she was going to survive with her best friend and a new boyfriend.

"Oh shit! Look out!" Vivian shrieked from the back seat, pointing to the woods.

Genny's eyes shot to where she pointed and she slammed on the breaks as Kane stepped in front of the car, his axe raised, a twisted smile on his mask covered face. The car slammed into him, sending him flying over the roof. Genny floored the car through the grass divider on the highway and raced back toward the campsite, John and Ashley protesting fiercely.

"No, no, we can't go back there, Genny, are you crazy?" Ashley demanded as she pulled back into the gravel parking lot.

"We're going to kill these mother fuckers once and for all," she growled, hopping out of the car, her eyes scanning the camp with fierce intensity.

"Fuck that, I'm out of here," John grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her to their car. The two pulled out quickly, leaving a long tire mark in the gravel before speeding off out of the campground never to return.

Genny turned to Dave and Vivian, the only two people she had left, and sighed, "I guess it's just us now."

"Do you think Aiden and the lesbians are still alive?" Vivian asked, looking around the seemingly empty campground.

Dave shook his head, placing a large hand on the small of Genny's back, "I doubt it, Mark probably had his way with them. Viv, you check the cabins, Genny and I will look around out here, okay?"

For a split second Vivian agreed to the plan before realizing she was supposed to be alone. The second she realized this she shook her head furiously, glaring at Dave. "Do you want me to get killed? Hell no I'm not going anywhere by myself!"

"Vivian," Genny snapped in annoyance. "Do what he says, we wont be far, use some of that kick boxing skill I taught your prissy ass in college. Toughen up, girl."

Passing her gaze between Dave and Genny, her mouth agape, Vivian watched the two walk away toward the lake. She huffed and turned on her heel, heading toward her cabin to change her clothes and put sneakers on. She searched the space from ceiling to floor before finding it safe to change. She slipped off her skirt and pulled on a pair of jean shorts instead, finding her running shoes and pulling them on as well. When that was done she made her way back out to search the other cabins, a flashlight in one hand her other pushing something into her back pocket as she approached the cabin Dave and Randy shared.

"Please be empty," she whispered, flicking the flashlight on and kicking the door open.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the beam fell on the empty beds and kitchen. Both closet doors were wide open revealing more empty space. As her eyes fell on the bathroom, a frown creased her face as the beam fell on the closed door. A red warning flashed in her mind as she crept quietly across the cabin, her breath shallow with nerves as she approached the door. She slowly reached her hand out to the doorknob when a rustle outside distracted her attention.

"Holy shit!" Dave's voice greeted her ears from a slight distance and she almost jumped out of her skin.

Both Dave and Genny looked away from the horrific scene inside of Candice and Mickie's cabin to see Vivian scrambling out of Dave and Randy's cabin. She skidded over to them looking slightly manic, her once neat hair now messy from running though the woods, her hazel eyes full of fear.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked breathlessly, still tightly clutching the large black flashlight she found.

"Look," Genny whispered, pointing into the cabin they stood in front of, a grimace on her normally tough face.

Slowly Vivian's eyes turned toward the open cabin door. What she saw almost made her pass out with fright and disgust. Aiden lay sprawled on the floor, stripped of all his clothes, his throat cut and his stomach sliced open, his intestines arranged around his neck. Candice lay, also naked, between his legs, her head eyeless and staring. Her mouth hung open, Aiden's member forced into her mouth, her hands tied around his thighs and her feet bound, a trickle of blood dried on the corner of her mouth.

"Oh God," Vivian whispered, trying to keep herself together. She turned away from the scene, holding her breath to keep from puking.

Dave patted her back gently, his eyes on Genny, who looked like she just wanted to get the hell away from the place. She took a few deep breaths, watching Dave rub Vivian's back as she heaved, nothing left in her stomach to throw up.

"We should get out of here before they do find us, I was hoping we'd find them alive, but I guess I was too late," Genny whispered.

Vivian nodded, wiping the spit from her mouth as she straightened. Dave took her shoulders and looked her square in the face, studying her eyes.

"Are you sure you're all right now?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Vivian nodded. "I'm fine."

"Okay, let's go then," he smiled, taking Genny's hand and wrapping an arm around Vivian to keep her steady.

The three made it to the parking lot without a problem, Dave holding the back door of the truck open for the two women to climb in. Vivian collapsed into the back seat, resting her head on the window as Genny tried to comfort her, clearly not even half as shaken up as her friend. Dave closed the door behind them, making his way around the back of the car when an arm swung out, clothes lining him to the ground.

"What the fuck?" he grumbled, looking up into the face of Mark, his eyes crazed and his face still twisted in a menacing frown.

Mark bent down, grabbing Dave by the front of his shirt and pulled him back toward the campsite. Dave, using his agility from swimming, not to mention his strength from weight training, kicked his foot out as Mark dragged him, tripping the large man up. As soon as the grip on the front of his shirt lightened Dave tried to scramble back to the car, only to feel Mark's hand close around his ankle and pull him back. Dave struggled against Mark's strong grip until he stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Now drown," Mark growled, pushing Dave into the water forcefully.

He wrapped his hands around Dave's neck and squeezed as he took one last breath before being pushed under the water. Dave struggled with all his might, closing his eyes tightly as Mark squeezed his throat closed under the water.

"Die," he grinned manically as Dave's body went limp beneath the water. He loosened his grip, letting him sink to the bottom of the lake.

A hand clapped his shoulder as he stared into the dark water of the lake, Kane's reflection meeting his gaze in the water. He turned, looking up at his younger friend and the two nodded, their eyes falling on the black Trailblazer sitting idle in the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Genny, where's Dave?" Vivian asked, her voice hoarse, her eyes closed against the tinted glass of the window.

"I don't know, he should be in the car by now though," she replied, glancing around, her nerves picking up at the thought of losing him too.

Just as Gen moved to open the car door both doors swung open, both women letting out a terrified shriek. Mark grabbed Gen by the hair as she kicked and struggled while Kane grabbed Vivian by the shirt, both men pulling them out of the car forcefully.

"Let me the fuck go!" Gen growled, kicking Mark in the shin, forcing him to buckle with pain.

Gen fought free of his hold and ran around the car where Kane was struggling with Vivian, who was punching him hard in the stomach and kicking him with all she had. Gen grabbed her, pulling her out of Kane's grip and yanking her toward Bobby's parked Mustang. She jumped in, preparing to hot-wire it when a hand grabbed a handful of her dark hair, snapping her head back.

Mark pulled her out of the car with such force it knocked her head against the side of the car. Gen fell limp as Mark threw her over his shoulder, her head lolling unconsciously. Vivian let out a piercing scream as Kane slapped her across the face with a branch, knocking her unconscious as well. The two men glanced at each other, both grinning manically as they carried their prizes. They moved across the quiet campsite, proud of their accomplishments. Mark pulled a cell phone from his pocket as the two men neared the woods about a half mile away from the site. He pressed the send button and waited, his eyes on the cabins.

With a rush of noise the entire site exploded into a ball of fire. The two men watched for a moment as it rained ashes and bits of burning wood over the ground. Kane let out a triumphant laugh and the two men turned their backs on the billowing flames, the heat scorching the leaves on the trees around the site. They moved into the woods stealthily, Mark supporting Gen over his shoulder while Kane carried Vivian in his arms into the brush.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Police sirens sounded around the burning camp ground, debris from the explosion still falling from the air. The lake rippled as burning bits of wood fell into the water. Bubbles erupted from the middle of the lake as the sirens neared. The ripples grew rougher as a head burst through the surface. Dave gasped for air as the water streamed down his face and into his eyes. He rubbed them, blinking a few times before swimming toward the edge. He climbed out, pulling his soaking wet shirt off and ringing it on the sand before his eyes fell on the burning cabins.

"Shit, Genny! Vivian!" he called, rushing toward the Trailblazer and finding it empty, the doors hanging open. To his relief, he found a cell phone sitting on the car floor. He flipped it open to find it was Vivian's.

After paging through a long list of names he came to one number that would help him. He dialed it quickly, waiting for someone to pick up. The moment the call connected he smiled. "Hey, listen, I'm gonna need a bit of help from you guys."

"Oh God, my head," Vivian groaned, clutching her throbbing head as she sat up. She could feel a bump on the side of her head where Kane had hit her and she groaned again. "Where the hell--?"

"Will you shut up!" Gen hissed beside her, popping her on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Then shut the fuck up!"

Vivian growled at her friend, glancing around the clearing they were sitting in. Gen sat on a log, her leg shaking as she glared holes into the tree across the way. Vivian found herself sitting in a patch of grass beside the log, Kane and Mark nowhere to be found.

"Vivie," Gen whispered as the trees around them rustled.

"What?"

"Let's make a break for it. We can get out of here before they come back," she whispered, getting to her feet and holding her hand out for her friend to take.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Vivian questioned, taking Gen's offered hand and standing up.

"We just run, come on," Gen tugged her arm and the two booked it toward a gap in the trees.

The two only made it a few yards before slamming into two solid chests hidden expertly behind a bush. Both women fell backwards, Gen frowning at her foiled attempt at escape, while Vivian almost peed herself with fear as Kane glared down at her. The two men grabbed their quarry, dragging them back to the clearing, this time tying the two women together so they could not make another break for it.

Gen sighed, watching Mark chop wood. She knew him from somewhere and she wanted to know where and why. She wracked her mind, trying to put the face with the memory until it finally clicked and she frowned.

"You know, at first I didn't recognize you, Mark," she piped up, catching the hulking man's attention. "But now I know exactly who you are."

"Is that so?" he growled, continuing to chop wood.

"Yeah, you're the one who killed my mother," she growled menacingly. "You murdered her in cold blood you insolent bastard."

"Well your mother was a psycho and needed to be dealt with," Mark frowned. "I thought you might understand that after she almost killed you when you were four."

Gen glared at him, clenching her jaw angrily, "You did that, don't lie to me."

Mark shook his head, looking down at the young woman before him, her bronze skin shining with a thin coat of sweat from the humidity of the evening, the baggy navy blue hoodie she donned ripped along the sleeves. Her cut off shorts stopped just above mid thigh and her sneakers were caked with dirt. Her dark eyes bore into his skull so fiercely she would have killed him if looks could kill. Her long ebony hair pulled away from her face in a wavy ponytail, leaves sticking out from her time in the woods.

"Look at you, you've grown up so well since your mother died. What makes you think I'd ever want to hurt you, Gen? Why would I hurt an innocent child?" Mark asked. "Your mother was criminally insane. I killed her to protect you."

"Bullshit," Gen snapped, looking away from him and ignoring his protests.

Beside her Vivian also attempted to talk to Kane, making little progress at all. She became slightly irritated at his lack of compliance and growled when he only said yes or no to her questions.

"You don't talk much, do you?" she asked quietly, leaning forward to look at him.

"No."

"Is it because of mistreatment?"

"No."

"Is it because you like me?"

"No."

"Vivian, will you shut the fuck up!" Gen finally snapped at her, making Kane smile.

"I was just trying to get him to say something," she hissed back.

"Well it's obviously not working, so leave it be!"

"Fine," she growled, glaring at Kane, who looked amused.

As the two stared at each other a look of recognition crossed Vivian's face. She watched Kane start a fire as the afternoon grew into evening, her eyes on his mismatched blue as he stared into the fire. She knew those eyes from somewhere but she had absolutely no idea where or why. They reminded her of a childhood friend, her first boyfriend before he was put into the adoption circuit. Her hand brushed over her pocket once again and she fished out the folded picture she kept with her at all times, struggling to unfold it with tied hands.

Her movement caught Kane's attention and he frowned, yanking the picture from her hands. He unfolded it, staring at the picture in amazement.

"Hey, give that back!" she yelled, trying to kick out her bound feet. "Give it to me!"

"Kane, if you don't shut that girl up," Mark warned.

"Fuck you!" Vivian snapped, turning her anger on Mark.

"You little bitch!" Mark lunged at her but stopped when Kane jumped to his feet, wrapping his fingers around his throat with a glare.

"Then keep her fuckin' mouth shut," Mark growled. "Don't know why you wanted her anyway….annoying as shit."

"Well you're certainly not Mr. Perfect either you asshole!" Vivian shot, receiving a warning glare from Kane. "Neither are you, Mr. I Don't Talk to Anyone!"

Kane leaned close to her, his breath warm on the side of her face. A rush of fear shot through Vivian as he leaned over her, his mouth brushing her ear. He placed the picture back into her hands and whispered, "Why couldn't things be different for the both of us?"

Vivian's eyes grew wide as he pulled away, the picture almost dropping from her hands as she stared at him. Gen nudged her lightly, snapping her out of it.

"What's wrong? What'd he say?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Vivie," Gen warned with a hard look.

"I swear it was nothing."

Gen flashed her another warning glare before turning her concentration on glaring a whole into the pressing darkness around them. Kane looked up from the fire to see Mark staring into space, his eyes slightly unfocused. He watched Vivian slowly drift off to sleep on Gen's shoulder, a smile crossing his face.

"Don't get all soft on me now," Mark growled.

"Relax, Taker," Kane warned. "We should keep moving."

Mark nodded and stomped the fire out, throwing Gen over his shoulder while Kane scooped Vivian into his arms, her head resting comfortable against his heart as she slept.

The two trudged on well into the morning, both Gen and Vivian asleep as they walked through the endless woods. Mark stopped to rest periodically until the girls awoke. When they did Mark gagged them both so they would not make noise to attract attention. Vivian remained silent while Gen struggled, sparking Mark's temper every so often.

"Taker, we should stop," Kane sighed as they came to a clearing in the woods, the afternoon sun soaking the lush green grass.

"Fine."

The two men dropped the women on the ground, both leaning against trees to catch their breath. Vivian sat up from her spot on the ground, twisting her feet to try and get free of her bonds. Gen worked silently on her hands, her wrists red and raw from twisting. Just as they thought they would get free shots rang out around the clearing, startling the four. Mark and Kane both jumped, quickly untying the women, grabbing their now free hands and shot back into the woods.

"What the fuck was that?" Gen demanded as they tore through the woods away from the shots.

"Police, I guess," Kane growled, his pale hand wrapped firmly around Vivian's as they struggled through the thick.

"They better find us soon then," she breathed, glancing hopefully over her shoulder as they disappeared into the woods.

Back at the clearing three men stepped from the trees, all bearing loaded shotguns and looking sour. They all cocked their weapons and glanced around the now empty clearing, one bending low to look at the dropped ropes used to tie the women.

"We were close," Dave growled. "Matt, Jeff, we should get moving."

"Do you think they got far?" the younger Hardy asked, glancing into the woods. "If they do anything to hurt little Vivie, I'm going to kill someone."

Matt clapped his brother on the shoulder consolingly, "It's okay bro. She'll be fine. She may be a priss sometimes, but she can take care of herself, and so can Gen."

Jeff nodded, raking his fingers through his multicolored hair. He glanced at Dave who nodded.

"All right, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Who the fuck was shooting at us?" Vivian demanded as they stopped to catch their breath, a good three miles away from the clearing.

"I have no idea Vivian, I can't read minds," Gen snapped, clutching her side from a cramp.

"I wasn't asking you to read minds, Genevieve," Vivian snapped in annoyance. "I'm tired of you treating me like shit."

"Then start using your brain," Gen growled, straightening to glare at the other woman.

Vivian bristled angrily and moved over to Gen, her eyes flashing with anger. Both Mark and Kane sat watching with amusement as the two girls shot insults at each other, laughing when one particularly hurt the other. Finally, Vivian got fed up and reared back, punching Gen in the face, hard.

"Well at least I don't have a faggot boyfriend!" Vivian yelled, trying to cover herself as Gen tackled her to the ground and began pounding her with punches.

"Yeah, and now he's dead, so fuck off you stupid shit!" Gen growled.

Vivian flipped positions so she was on top. She smacked Gen hard across the face, earning a retaliation punch that busted her lip. As soon as the blood began to shed both men jumped to their feet, pulling the struggling women apart. Vivian struggled against Kane as Gen struggled to get out of a full nelson Mark had on her.

"Let me go!" Vivian roared, kicking her legs back to try to hit a sensitive part.

"Not until you cool off," Kane hugged her to him tighter until she stopped struggling.

The second Kane let his grip loosen around Vivian she wriggled free. Mark let Gen go after she promised not to fight any more and the two girls made a moment's eye contact, Gen nodding slightly. In one quick motion Gen stooped low, grabbing a log and throwing it as hard as she could at Mark. It hit him square between the eyes, knocking him silly.

"Come on!" Gen grabbed Vivian's hand and the two rocketed off once again, frantically looking for some way out of the woods.

The two women ran as fast as they could through the trees, ignoring what they stepped on as they went. A sudden, sick crack split the air as they ran, Vivian's hand slipping from Gen's as she fell over with a yell of pain. Gen stumbled and stopped, turning back to see Vivian crying on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes as she clawed at her leg.

"Genny, help me," she cried, the pain wracking her body. "Oh my God it hurts."

Gen craned her neck to look at the damage and cringed at the sight of a bear trap biting into Vivian's ankle, the blood gushing over the silver metal. She considered for a moment as Vivian groaned in pain clutching her leg in agony. She turned away to keep going, knowing if she helped her she would just slow her down.

"Genny, please," Vivian begged. "Please."

Guilt washed over Gen as she watched her best friend suffer and she moved back to her, taking her hand, "This is gonna hurt, Vivie, but you have to stay awake, okay?"

"Yes," Vivian groaned, biting her already bloody lip.

Gen found the levers to unclip the trap and pulled with a sickening squelch and crack as it dislodged from Vivian's ankle. She let out a shriek of pain, tears streaming as she struggled to sit up. Gen glanced around her for something to stop the blood and settled on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She hastily ripped it off, wrapping it tightly around the wound, and tying it.

"Okay, come on, get up," she murmured, helping Vivian back to her feet. "There you go."

"Thank you," Vivian sighed, sucking in a deep breath as her ankle throbbed.

Gen nodded, helping her limp further into the woods. The two did not get very far before rustling greeted their ears and Gen stopped as she heard talking. Vivian let out a groan of pain and Gen pressed her hand over her mouth.

"Shush," she hissed, pulling Vivian behind a tree to listen.

Both women peeked around the side of the tree as the voices neared. Three men moved into their line of vision, one holding the trap that had gotten Vivian. Gen let out a sigh of relief, grabbing Vivian around the waist and moving out from behind the tree.

"Dave! I thought you were dead!" Gen ran into his arms happily, kissing him hard and hungry.

"Mark tried to drown me," Dave muttered, kissing her again. "What he didn't know was that I am a swimmer, and I'm known for holding my breath for long periods of time."

The two shared another long kiss as Matt and Jeff rushed over to Vivian as she tried to hold herself up, clinging helplessly to a tree branch just above her head. Both men took her around the waist, supporting her weight evenly.

"Thanks," she groaned. "It's nice to see you two fuck ups again."

"Hello to you two, Vivie," Matt smiled sarcastically.

"You know I love my step-brothers," she smiled, kissing their cheeks. "It's been a while, how did you get here?"

"Dave called us," Jeff explained. "He told us what was going down and we got here as fast as we could. We're glad you're okay."

Vivian smiled, hugging her brothers as Dave and Gen caught up, both smiling as they made their way through the trees at a slower pace. Gen glanced over her shoulder out of pure instinct and tensed, catching Dave's attention.

"What is it?"

"Run!" Gen screamed, pushing Dave ahead of her.

Matt and Jeff lifted Vivian off her feet, running faster into the trees. Dave paused, seeing Gen looking determined as Kane and Mark lumbered after them. He cocked his shotgun and tossed it to her. She flashed a reassuring smile and he ran off after the others, leaving Gen alone.

* * *

Gen turned her attention on the two towering men, holding the gun level as they moved into range. With a deafening crack she held down the trigger and fired a shot into Mark's head, knocking him over. Kane tried to overtake her and she aimed the barrel at his chest, shooting him as well. A hand wrapped around her arm as she stood over the two men and she jumped, looking down to see Mark sitting up. She shot him again, forcing him back down. One last time he struggled to sit up, his head a bloody mess. Gen growled and pressed the barrel to his head angrily and pulled the trigger three more times, finally killing him.

"You have always been dead to me, Dad," she spat beside his dead body and walked back into the trees to find Dave and Vivian.

"Wait, Matt, Jeff, wait," Vivian stopped her brothers as they neared the freeway where a group of squad cars sat, their lights flashing.

"What?" they both asked as Vivian tried to push them away.

"Let me go, I have to go back," she pressed, limping back toward the woods.

"No, Vivie, no!" Jeff chased after her as Dave emerged from the woods.

"I have to," she insisted.

"Have to what?" Dave asked, stopping Vivian in her tracks.

She looked up at him with determined eyes, "I have to go back. I won't take long. Just let me go."

"Be careful," he nodded, pecking her on the cheek before she limped off into the woods.

* * *

Vivian slowly found her way through the woods, her breathing staggered as the pain in her ankle caught up to her. She knew Genny had already made it back to Dave but she knew she had to go back, just once. She found the two men's bodies sprawled on the ground, Mark's head splattered all over the ground and trees, the blood soaking into the grass. She gagged, falling down next to Kane and fishing the folded picture from her pocket.

"Please be right," she whispered, pulling the warped mask off his face.

Even in death he was exactly as she remembered him. He looked exactly as he did in the picture she clutched in her hands of them before he left. Vivian stared down at him, brushing her thumb over a deep scar over his right eye, the only thing distorting his pale, handsome face.

"Glenn," she whispered, tracing her thumb over his soft cheek before tangling her hand in his brown hair.

His eyes flickered open, catching her off guard and he sat up, sending Vivian jumping back in fright. He blinked, his blue eyes, one deep blue one baby blue, falling on her. He raised his hand to his shoulder where his bullet wound still oozed and dug his fingers into it as Vivian watched in horror. He pulled the bullet out and tossed it aside, an apologetic look on his face.

"Don't ever do that again," she whispered as he leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I'm sorry," he smiled. "For everything. I should never have left you when we were kids. Now look what I've done."

Vivian let her eyes close as he caressed her face, his warmth spreading through her. She opened her eyes and closed the space between them, kissing him gently.

"I missed you, Glenn. You hurt me," she whispered against his lips. "I'll never forgive that."

"I know," he replied, kissing her again.

Vivian pulled back, her hand slowly wrapping around something on the ground. She let Glenn help her to her feet, making sure she was steady before her face went blank. "I'll _never_ forgive that."

With one quick fluid movement Vivian raised his dropped axe and swung, catching him right beneath the chin. She watched as his head rolled off his shoulders, her chest heaving as his body crumpled to the ground. She let the axe fall from her fingers and backed away, the tears springing to her eyes.

"That's for hurting me, and killing Randy. Bobby might have deserved it, but Randy, he cared about me, Glenn. Not like you or Bobby. He cared."

With that she limped back to the squad cars in pained silence, Matt and Jeff helping her into an ambulance. Gen and Dave climbed in with her and she finally let herself fall asleep as the paramedic hooked her up to and IV.

"I'm glad that's over," Gen whispered, kissing Dave.

"Yeah," he smiled. "That was one camping trip from hell I'll never forget. "

END


End file.
